


I burn, I pine, I perish

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Burns, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Liquid Fire, M/M, Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “Liquid fire,” she stated, “it’s used for death sentences and torture, in this case. It causes death unless prevented quick enough.”Or, Jaskier is forced to ingest liquid fire.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	I burn, I pine, I perish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of whumptober - torture.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

The man held out a vial which glowed orange in the dim room.

“You best hope that your Witcher here answers us correctly.” Jaskier’s throat bobbed as he glanced at Geralt; tied up in a chair opposite him, glaring daggers at the man who held them captive.

“So, witcher,” the man started, “gonna tell us where the girl is? Or are you gonna watch your bard die a painful death?” Jaskier stared at Geralt, trying to tell him that his life is not worth Ciri's.

He couldn’t tell if he was glad or heartbroken when Geralt told the man the same thing.

“Huh, always knew Witchers were heartless. Well, so be it… open wide, bard.” Jaskier tugged on his bindings but they wouldn’t budge, he tried to turn his head away from the man but he grabbed his jaw in a tight grip and opened his mouth for him.

He poured the orange liquid down his throat and stood back, throwing the empty vial to the floor, where it smashed into pieces. Pieces that were thankfully sharp enough to cut through rope and close enough for Geralt to reach.

The man stared at Jaskier for a minute and the bard felt an awkward blush settle on his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say something or if something was supposed to happen but-

Oh.  _ Oh _ there it is. Yup. A burning sensation that was getting stronger by the second was settling in his stomach. He couldn’t help but whimper when it turned into more than just a weird fiery feeling. It started feeling like someone had poured molten lava down his throat, that strange sensation turned to pain and he screamed as it burned his guts.

Suddenly, Geralt leaped from the floor and used a shard of broken glass to cut the man’s throat, his eyes wide in shock before he slumped to the floor, choking on his own blood.

Geralt reached for Jaskier, cutting through the ropes around his wrist. The bard screamed again from the burning in his belly, only this time a spray of blood was coughed up from his throat. Geralt cursed and threw Jaskier over his shoulder. The new position caused the contents in Jaskier’ stomach to move and burn more areas which only added to the pain.

Geralt rushed out of the building, an old stone fort in the forest, and ran a distance into the woods. He reached for a ring , on a necklace, around his neck and spoke into it; asking for Yennefer and for a portal.

He set Jaskier down on the snowy ground as he waited. The bard was still coughing up blood, his skin was pale and he continued to scream as the potion boiled inside him. Geralt ripped open his doublet and chemise to check for any outward damage, there was none - only an orange glow like someone had lit a torch under his skin and when Geralt reached a hand out to comfort him he hissed and pulled away, jaskier’s skin was burning hot to the touch.

A wave of magic appeared and Yennefer stepped out. She took one look at the bard and spoke, “hurry,” She said. It was all she needed to say as Geralt picked jaksier up, bridal style, and practically ran through the portal, the bard muffling screams into his shoulder.

He set him down on a sofa and yen all but pushed him out of the way to get a better look.

“What happened?” She asked, a frantic note in her voice as another mouthful of blood was brought up from jaskier’s mouth.

“Someone forced him to drink something. I don’t know what it was but it glowed orange.” Yen nodded and thought for a moment. She waved her hands above jaskier’s stomach whilst the bard whimpered in pain, blood dripping from his mouth.

“Liquid fire,” she stated, “it’s used for death sentences and torture, in this case. It causes death unless prevented quick enough.” Jaskier screamed as another round of burning pain attacked him from inside. Yen grabbed his hands in hers, squeezing gently, “you’ll live Jaskier, you’ll be alright.” He could only whimper in response.

She stood up grabbing a book from her shelf and a potion from another. She poured half the vial onto jaskier’s bare stomach, then brought a, now gloved, hand to rub the contents into his skin. She began reading from the book, something in Elder and the glowing contents of jaskier’s stomach began moving.

Geralt watched as the liquid in jaskier’s stomach moved upwards, glowing under his skin until yen swiftly closed the book and tilted jaskier’s head to turn to the floor. He retched up the orange liquid which sizzled on the floor. Yen poured the rest of the vial onto it and it hardened into solid, black rock.

Geralt moved to Jaskier, turning his head back to face him. The bard’s lips were red and blistered as well as the inside of his mouth. He was exhausted, and his eyelids drooped to tell him so. But he would be alright, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
